


Marmora

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, lance is making a plan, marmora's origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance makes an alliance and learns something





	Marmora

Lance was traveling to the Blade's headquarters. He and Fionn, the white lion, would need some allies and they were the only ones he could think of that would not alert Voltron.

Flying Fionn was unlike anything Lance had ever experienced. Blue had been fluidity while Red was raw power.

Fionn was precision incarnate with tons of controlled power. It felt euphoric.

All of the Lions had a unique element, and Fionn's felt like it was lightening.

She glided towards the base of operations.

They were not challenged or even contacted. When Lance landed, he walked out to be greeted by the kneeling forms of the Blade members.

Kolivan bowed his head to Lance," None have piloted the White Lion except our founder. Only the fiercest warrior with a noble heart. You have our allegiance, unknown soldier."

Lance realized they could not see his face.

When he spoke his voice was changed, it was heavier with power,"I will help in every way I can, but there is one condition Voltron is to not know of me. I will not align with them they I have a feud with them. You may continue your alliance, but I want no part."

Lance felt as though he was speaking as a different person.

Kolivan bowed his head again.

As they left Fionn purred and murmured in his mind,"You did well with the followers of Marmora."

"Fionn, who exactly was Marmora?"

"Marmora was a young female Galra who had a heart much like yours. I see a lot of her in you. Marmora loved her family and was a fighter to the last. Even Zarkon could not take her down without resorting to trickery. She had a daughter that was hidden away. Zarkon tricked Marmora into believing he had found her daughter and unless Marmora surrendered he would kill her child. She surrendered but hid me away. Marmora was short for a Galra, and her fur was so pale it was almost white. She often brought her cub and talked with me about life as a mother. My cubs have been adults for a long time now. Though I miss them being young and so small."

"Why do you call them your kids?"

"Because young one their spirits were born from mine. They are my children in every way that matters."

The stars were the only observers to the pair of travelers.


End file.
